


Passion Behind the Scenes

by KingKagura, littlewritergrl



Series: Fanfiction Writer Izaya [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies With Benefits, Hate Sex, M/M, One-sided feelings, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, fanfiction for ficception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKagura/pseuds/KingKagura, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewritergrl/pseuds/littlewritergrl
Summary: To the whole of Ikebukuro, they're nothing more than enemies, but a look behind the scenes would reveal the true passion in their nature.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Fanfiction Writer Izaya [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709077
Comments: 9
Kudos: 84





	Passion Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Kagura: This is the fanfiction Shizuo had read in Chapter 6 of _[Don't Put Our Love Story into Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728228/chapters/56981170) _. Izaya had written this small explicit piece and published it under his alias “Toudaimoto Kurashi”.__  
>  Abby: Though, actually it was written by us rp-ing it. Enjoy~

Izaya licked his lips as he leaned back into his swivel chair. His schedule had been freed for the evening, for tonight he had a special sort of _appointment_ . It was nothing planned formally. No, it was something the informant had put together meticulously yet easily. He glanced at the clock on his computer as he squirmed in his seat. _Almost._

Izaya pushed away from his desk. 

_3_

He rose to his feet, stepping towards the door. 

_2_

He reached the door and placed his hand on the knob. 

_1—_

A smirk spread across his lips. Izaya was ready as it was time. 

_—He’s here._

The moment the doorbell made one note, Izaya unlocked the door and opened it, greeting the one beyond it with his too sharp smirk and narrowed eyes. “Why Shizu-chan. To what do I owe the displeasure of your presence?” 

The feigned pleasantries were lost on Shizuo. As soon as it was open, he pushed his way through the door, shoving Izaya back into the entrance way’s wall. The door slammed behind him. His eyes were lit with anger as he bared his fangs in Izaya’s face. “You sent that fucking biker gang my way didn’t you?” 

“Oh?” Izaya raised an eyebrow in feigned innocence, though his tone didn’t denote such at all. In fact, he countered his first breath with his cunning gaze as he purred, “And, what if I did?”

“Fuck you.” Shizuo’s growl rumbled right into Izaya’s ear, causing the other’s smirk to grow wider. His grip on Izaya tightened, practically lifting Izaya by the hem of his shirt. “You want to be punished, huh? Fine.” 

With a furious fluid motion, Shizuo dragged Izaya to the couch, shoved him down roughly so the other fell, sprawled on his back on the leather. He then followed by sitting down and dragging Izaya over to him, sprawling the small man over across his lap. 

“Punish me? As if!” Izaya didn’t even look phased at the development as he sneered. He gave Shizuo a glare in his new position, but his eyes were full of something else—anticipation. The raven wiggled his lower body a bit, trying to gain comfort when being folded over Shizuo’s muscular thighs. Though, with a half-hard cock and a dildo up his ass, it was a difficult task. “And just how will you do that, Shizu-chan?~” 

Shizuo met Izaya’s goads with a glare. A vein twitched along his temple. As quick as his beastly reflexes allowed, Shizuo raised his hand and then brought it crashing back against Izaya’s ass. “Is this what you wanted, you little bitch?” 

Izaya bit back a scream, biting his lips hard, but still a small squeak escaped him at the hard strike. With that power, he could feel the toy in his butt push deeper inside, heading straight for his prostate. It made him jolt all over as his pants became tighter. Izaya tried to hide his hard-on, wiggling his crotch further away from Shizuo’s thighs. 

This didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde. Shizuo felt the other’s erection pressing against his thigh. His lip curled at the thought of Izaya getting so turned on by one spank, but he should have expected no less from the deranged fuck. 

In one movement, he wrapped his fingers in the hem of Izaya’s tight jeans and pulled them down past his ass, underwear and all. He was met with the familiar sight of Izaya’s pert ass, but also something less familiar. Snugly nestled between his cheeks, shoved into his hole, was a thick hot pink vibrator. Shizuo could only see the butt end, where the switches sat, but it was enough for him to suss out the situation. “Were you waiting for me, Izaya?” 

It took a bit for Izaya to collect himself. The sudden freeing sensation of his erection, the cool tickle of the air against his hot skin, and the addition of the wave of humiliation from Shizuo’s discovery was a bit much for even him. His cheeks were flushed, too warm, but he didn’t let it deter him. “Who would wait for you?” He bit back defiantly. 

Shizuo answered Izaya’s retort with another smack, this time on his bare skin. This earned him a mild mewl from Izaya’s throat as he bit his lips again. The blonde’s hand print lit up in red against the backdrop of Izaya’s milky flesh, and the raven jolted once more in his lap. “You would, you fucking slut.” Shizuo continued his assault on Izaya’s ass, mercilessly spanking the other until both cheeks were bright red and stung from even the simplest touch. “You get off on this, don’t you?” Shizuo growled. 

Izaya didn’t answer Shizuo’s provocations though. He was too wound up. His teeth clenched hard enough to break the skin of his lips, causing it to bleed as he held back the loud screams that would have surfaced instead of the low squeals from Shizuo’s treatment. Every smack only drove the dildo in more, hitting his prostate and drawing out waves of ecstasy. Not to mention how his flesh stung and burned from the harsh smacks, causing them to thrum despite the numbness. All of it along with the initial wait made the heat rush to his erection; he was so close to just ejaculating on Shizuo’s pants. Izaya tried to not conjure up the image, it would only push him further over the edge he was trying to keep away from. 

Shizuo gave another rough slap. “Don’t you fucking hold it in. I want you to hear how much of a slut you are.” Shizuo reached between Izaya’s swollen ass cheeks and flipped the switch on the vibrator. “Do you fuck yourself on this when I’m not around, flea? Do you pretend it’s my cock?” 

Izaya gasped at this, releasing his poor abused lips. The vibrations sent ministrations throughout his sensitive body, making him close, but Izaya tried to control it. This made him vulnerable to what would come next as Shizuo grabbed the hilt of the toy, angling it towards where he knew Izaya’s prostate to be and thrusted it harshly inside. 

“Ahh!” Izaya screamed. His entire breath escaped him as his eyes widened like they’d pop out of their sockets as they rolled back. Abruptly, he lost his vision as he came all over Shizuo’s trousers. 

Shizuo gave one last _hard_ slap to Izaya’s ass as the other dirtied his slacks. “You’re fucking disgusting.” He seethed down at Izaya, still blissed out from his orgasm. “Are you going to replace these, fucker?” 

Izaya, though, was too incoherent to reply. His mind was still lost within the blissful daze of his earlier orgasm. It made his body extremely pliant. 

“Tch.” Shizuo clicked his tongue at the smaller man’s lack of reaction. “You’re pathetic, flea.” Shizuo looked down at the wrecked Izaya with contempt. It made a fresh surge of anger light up inside him, and he reasoned that he wasn’t quite done yet. He came all this way, he might as well get something out of this. 

Shizuo grabbed Izaya by his hips and slid out from under him. He kept Izaya’s ass propped up in the air, and settled himself behind it. “This is why you sent those bikers after me, isn’t it?” He snarled, “So I would fuck you?” One hand supported Izaya and the other hand moved to his zipper, undoing the clasp and sliding his hardening dick out of its confines. He gave himself a few strokes as he took in the sight before him. Izaya’s ass was presented to him, his cheeks spread and his hole still filled with the vibrator. It was a delicious view, as infuriating as Izaya was. Shizuo’s free hand moved to grope Izaya’s ass, thumb playing with the butt of the vibrator, nudging it further in. 

The smaller man shivered at this. It was a weak shudder, nothing too outstanding, and Izaya didn’t show any other signs of waking. But, it was proof that his body could feel it, even if his mind didn’t register the sensation consciously. 

Fully hard, all of Shizuo’s attention shifted to Izaya. He grabbed the vibrator, slowly moving it in shallow thrusts. “Are you loose enough to take my cock and this vibrator at the same time?” He reasoned not, and though the thought of splitting Izaya in half with his dick was a tempting one, he opted for taking the dildo out. 

The tickling sensation of the toy dragging against his insides was what Izaya woke back to. He dazedly came to consciousness just as the hard object had been pulled past his tight hole. The sensation drew a low gasp from his lungs. 

Shizuo bared his teeth, a primal smile that unveiled the beast within him. Izaya had woken up, and now Shizuo could begin torturing his prey. He spread Izaya’s legs further apart, his pink pucker twitched in anticipation. Shizuo growled as he brought the head of his cock against Izaya’s hole, and with one sharp thrust, he buried himself inside with a low growl. 

“Mn—AHH!?” Vulnerable to the development, Izaya screamed. His eyes were thrown wide as his back arched with the abrupt plunge. He hadn’t had time to brace himself, the deep sensation of being filled was all that his mind could process at that moment. It even took him longer than usual for him to realize what had happened. 

Shizuo gave no time for Izaya to adjust. As soon as he was in, he pulled back out until only the tip remained inside. He rammed back into Izaya, shaking the couch and moving it a few inches along as he drove himself into Izaya’s ass. The raven beneath him choked a moan. 

Shizuo continued this absolutely merciless pace. The couch crept across the floor with every thrust, probably scratched the nice wood they were covered with. Shizuo grunted above Izaya every time he moved. “Is this what you were waiting for, Izaaaya?” Shizuo laced his fingers into Izaya’s hair, tugging hard so that the raven’s head arched back. “Come on, slut, I wanna hear you scream.” 

And, scream he did. “Ah! Yes!” As Shizuo ferociously pounded into him, Izaya panted and moaned, matching his pace until his throat was sore. “Yesh! Hah…! Ha—Ahh!” He couldn’t think straight, not with the constant building pleasure that kept being forced into him with the blonde’s powerful assault. He was already so close to cumming again. Since he didn’t have much time to rest since his first orgasm, the raven was even more sensitive than before. He was losing his mind. 

“Mm, fuck.” Though it seemed impossible, Shizuo’s pace increased. The blonde began to feel the pleasure gather in his stomach, a sharp heat that made him chase after the promised release. He groped Izaya’s milky ass, spreading his cheek and giving a slap. His thrusts started to lose their pattern and become more desperate. 

Shizuo’s change of pace only pushed Izaya further. His insides clench up, tensing in anticipation of his incoming ejaculation. “Cumming! Ah hah ah…! Cumming!” 

“ _Don’t you fucking_ dare!” Shizuo snapped, and quickly wrapped his hand around Izaya’s cock, squeezing hard. 

“Ahh…! No! No!” Izaya sobbed as his orgasm was denied. His mind was so muddled he didn’t even care about how pathetic he must look to Shizuo as he begged for release. “Let me cuuuummm _—_ ah! Ah!” 

Shizuo reveled in the pathetic begging. Having Izaya at his mercy, so undone and pliant beneath him only made him closer. Keeping one hand tight around Izaya’s cock, he continued his thrusts, feeling the pleasure build and build, the heat starting to spill over. One last deep thrust and Shizuo came. His hips stuttered in the pleasure, a roar like a monster tearing from his throat. Izaya released a deep mewl as he felt the hot semen filling him up and Shizuo’s body tensing against his own. 

Shizuo rode out his orgasm until the pleasure started to make his limbs feel numb. Under him, Izaya’s body clenched onto him, swallowing up every bit of cum he poured in. He felt the smaller man tense up in his hands as Izaya released a sound that was like a moan but was more of a dry scream and his back arched up. However, with the raven’s cock still in Shizuo’s hand, he knew the other wasn’t coming until he was done. Shizuo lingered, enjoying the tight hold around his dick before he pulled out, a glob of his own cum following. The white substance trailed down Izaya’s trembling thigh. Only then did he release his vice grip on the other’s cock. 

Shizuo sat back, gaze still lingering at Izaya as the other struggled to hold himself up. Shizuo tucked himself back into his pants, noticing the shivers that wracked Izaya’s body. “Tch, don’t tell me you came dry.”

Izaya, though, wrapped in his own ecstasy could not reply, not that Shizuo needed one. With how Izaya just laid there on the couch, his knees weak and body unable to do much more than shiver as Shizuo’s cum trickled out from Izaya’s abused pink hole. His cock was still as hard as Shizuo had left it, now sandwiched between Izaya’s stomach and the cushions. 

Shizuo gave one last look of disgust at the piteous sight before him. “What a mess.” He stated this as he got up and made his way to the door. He let himself out without so much as a goodbye. 

After all, why would he bother?

**Author's Note:**

> Kagura: Please check out the main series fic: _Don't Put Our Love Story into Words ___  
> Abby: Follow this link! _[Don't Put Our Love Story into Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728228/chapters/56981170) ___


End file.
